Do The Girls Back Home Touch You Like I Do?
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Maddie doesn't know to react to Chimney hanging out with a former coworker. Madney.


"Do the girls back home touch you like I do?"

 **A/N: Funny thing is, I'm not a huge Taylor Swift fan. I like her, I like most of her music, but somehow, and I think it's because of christmascominghomee on instagram, her music comes to mind a lot when I'm writing Madney. This idea has been stewing for a while. I was trying to do a one shot addressing the whole Tatiana thing but I couldn't figure out an angle.**

 **And today I did. Enjoy some jealous Maddie :P**

* * *

"The sex was insane," Buck said. "Or that's what I heard."

He was on the phone in Maddie's kitchen, and her eyebrows rose way up, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Dude, the breakup was bad though," he continued. "He was in a huge car wreck and she didn't even go to see him in the hospital."

Her hands stilled on the laundry she was folding. Whoa. Was he talking about Chimney?

"Chim is in a better place, you'd be glad," Buck finished. The rest of his conversation Maddie tuned out, until he hung up and wandered into the living room.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, trying to not sound curious,

"Just this girl who used to be at the 118," he replied. "Jamie. She had a bit of a thing for Chimney but he'd just gotten together with Tatiana."

Maddie wasn't sure which name bothered her more.

"But she's in town again for a family thing, just for the weekend, and she was wondering if Chimney and I could meet up with her, but she knew things with Tatiana had been getting serious so she didn't want to ask him in case he'd popped the question," Buck finished.

"Huh," Maddie said. "So what did you tell her?"

"I texted Chimney while I was talking to her and he said he wasn't busy," Buck said. "So we're meeting up Friday night."

She worked Friday night. Otherwise she would try to tag along, she really would. She wanted to meet this Jamie person. She'd never heard Chimney mention her before and she wondered if they'd been close. Chimney was friendly to everyone.

The only question was, how friendly had he been with Jamie?

She picked up her phone, pulling up her text thread with Chimney.

 **Hey. I don't get off til late Friday but can I come over? (-Maddie) (Unsent)**

She hesitated before hitting send. No. That sounded like she was trying to spend the night.

 **Want to get a drink Friday night? (-Maddie)**

She sent that message, then realized she hadn't mentioned that she was working and it would be late. She bit at her nail, wondering if she should amend it, but Chimney was already replying.

 **I already said yes to Buck so just tag along if he won't mind (-Chimney)**

How did she phrase this?

 **I won't get there til late (-Maddie)**

 **Fine with me. Maybe I can ditch Buck early (-Chimney)**

 **I'll text you (-Maddie)**

She exhaled, putting her phone away, wondering what it meant that Chimney hadn't mentioned Jamie. Did he not know she was coming?

It didn't matter. She had plans with him now, and he'd be leaving early to spend time with her.

It was all good.

* * *

Friday came and Maddie packed a change of shirt. She'd be going straight from work and she didn't want to look like it, so she put on her ankle boots and wore jeans instead.

Josh would tease her but she didn't care, she reflected, putting new earrings in.

What was she trying to prove? She wondered. Competing with someone she'd never even met, competing with someone who might not even be competition?

This was stupid. Even if Chimney was interested in Jamie, that was okay. He didn't belong to her, she had no right to expect him to not date other people right now. Not when they were just sitting here in limbo.

If Chimney wanted to date Jamie, that was okay with her. She'd even help.

Even if it killed her.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from Chimney.

 **About tonight. (-Chimney)**

She froze at the words, waiting for more texts to come in.

 **Buck wants to get together with an old coworker, so we'll probably still be together when you get there. Just fyi. (-Chimney)**

Oh. Well. That was okay. Why didn't he say who it was, though?

She shook the thoughts from her mind.

Chimney could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

She was late.

She should have gotten to the bar half an hour ago, but she'd gotten stuck in traffic. Why did she _always_ take the freeway?

She always regretted it.

She straightened her shirt, a green button up, suddenly reconsidering her entire outfit.

Chimney had texted her and she only now checked her phone.

 **We're by the bar. (-Chimney)**

 **Are you off yet? (-Chimney)**

 **Where are you? (-Chimney)**

She took a deep breath, and walked inside. She had _never_ been nervous about spending time with Chimney. She had never doubted herself around him, she had never doubted him.

And here she was, scared as hell to walk up to this table.

What if Chimney did like Jamie better? What if they got together? She'd be happy for him, at least she'd try to be, but _god_ would it hurt.

She walked inside, holding her purse tight against her. This wasn't where they usually went, and the bar crowd seemed a little bigger, a little louder, a little rowdier than she was really comfortable with.

 **Just walked in, sorry I'm late. By the door and I don't see you** **(-Maddie)**

"Looking for someone?" A man drawled and she jumped. He'd walked in right behind her and was standing _very_ close. Much too close.

"I'm okay," she said, fingering the pepper spray on her key chain.

"Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for," he replied, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away, darting forward into the crowd and looking for Chimney in vain.

She felt the hand land on her shoulder again, and it was strong enough that it stilled her.

"You sure you don't want help? Maybe I can buy you a drink first," the same man continued.

"Fuck off," she replied, and he burst out laughing.

She managed to shake his hand off, again, and wondered what to do. Go to the bathroom? She couldn't leave, he was blocking the entrance.

And where were Chimney and Buck? If she'd ever needed her unrealistically buff brother, right now was it.

"Maddie?"

She whipped around, and Buck was standing there, two beers in hand.

"Oh, thank god," she hissed under her breath, trying to hide how scared she'd been, walking forward and hugging her brother. The Buckley family wasn't big on hugs but she wanted to prove that she was with someone.

"Hey to you too," he laughed, patting her back, startled. "Come on, we're over here. Why are you here anyway?"

"Chim invited me," she fibbed.

"Huh," Buck replied. "Because I thought I mentioned that we were hanging out with Jamie tonight so I'm surprised that you came along."

She shrugged, making no reply. "Why would I not want to come?" She questioned.

Buck's arm remained around her, protective and large. She'd normally shake it off, but the crowd still had her feeling nervous so she let it remain there.

And there Chimney was. The table came in to view, and he was sitting there, a smile on his face, laughing at what his companion had just said.

He looked so relaxed, so happy. Maddie wondered if she was good for him. Surely dealing with her anxiety didn't make him happy like this. He was obviously better matched with Jamie.

Jamie.

Who was a very tall, very slim blonde.

Which wasn't a bad thing to be, and good for her, but Maddie couldn't help but realize that she and Jamie were complete opposites. Jamie had no jewelry on, Jamie wore battered sneakers and shorts, and Jamie had tattoos.

Good for Jamie. Maddie supported women with tattoos. She really did.

"Hey!" Jamie greeted, a big smile on her face. "You must be Maddie!"

"Yes," Maddie replied, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie replied, shaking it quickly. She had a nice handshake. Firm.

Buck's arm slid off of Maddie's shoulders and she smiled at Chimney. They'd hugged lately when they saw each other, but he didn't get up.

"How are you?" He questioned.

Buck was next to Jamie and Chim was across from her. The spot next to Chim was open though, and she walked around.

"I'm good," she replied, sliding onto the stool. He smiled at her, briefly, before turning back to Jamie.

"So what did Captain Jackson say to you?" He questioned.

"He just told me that the 118 was a good team," Jamie shrugged. "With lots of good players." She grinned at Chimney. "I told him some were better than others."

Maddie blinked, wondering if she was hearing right. Their server came by and she ordered a wine, but she was feeling a little more like a shot.

A shot was what Jamie ordered, and Maddie silently wondered how many this was for the other woman.

God. The other woman. She wasn't the other woman. She was just a woman.

And women should stand by each other. Maddie knew that better than anyone else.

So that was why, if Jamie was into Chimney, and he was into her, she couldn't stand in their way.

The rest of the night was a blur. Chimney and Jamie kept on reminiscing, and Maddie finished her one glass of wine, talked a bit with Buck, and then stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Ooh, I'll go to the restroom with you, if you're going," Jamie said.

Maddie's smile was forced but present, and she didn't say anything, walking with Jamie through the crowd. She remembered her earlier experience and realized she was glad Jamie had decided to go with her.

Once they were washing their hands, Maddie pulled out her lip balm, smoothing it over her lips.

"I like that brand too," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Maddie replied.

"You've been kind of quiet tonight," Jamie said. "Chimney described you as more talkative."

Maddie found herself straightening a little. "Chimney talked about me?"

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Apparently you're his new best friend or something. That is so cute."

Cute.

Maddie didn't say anything, just followed Jamie back to the table.

She was done. She was too tired to do this anymore, too tired to pretend that she liked Jamie. She hated that she didn't like Jamie but she couldn't fake it.

"I think I'm gonna head out," she said, taking her purse.

She saw Chimney's gaze shoot to her. "Let me walk you out," he began.

"You don't have to," she excused, gave Buck a hug goodbye and then left, not saying goodbye to Chimney.

It felt weird. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she just wanted to go home.

"So."

She heard the voice and shuddered.

"I knew we'd meet again," the man said. His arm landed in front of her and she didn't manage to stop before she walked right into him.

"Maddie!"

She heard Chimney's voice and knew he'd come after her. His hand landed on her shoulder, gently pulling her back from the man in front of her.

"Let's go," he said, his other hand falling to her waist. He raised an eyebrow at the man and they left, finally spilling out into the night air, out of the bar.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He wondered.

"I didn't want to take up your time with Jamie," she said. "I know you wanted to hang out with her."

Chimney shrugged. "It was good to see her again," he admitted. "I was surprised she wanted to get together with Buck though, I thought things would be weird between them."

"Did he sleep with her?" She wondered.

"No," Chimney began.

"Did you sleep with her?" She interrupted.

Time seemed to stand still for a minute.

"What?" He asked.

"She seemed really close to you," Maddie said. "That's all."

"We were friends," he told her. "She was going through a rough time when she left and we got pretty close."

She moved away from him, and he started forward, placing a hand on her arm which he quickly drew back. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maddie, are you jealous?"

She hated the word.

"Did you watch movies with her, too?" Maddie asked, words just spilling out. "I don't know, Chim. I think I just felt hurt tonight, even if it's silly. It hurt to see you so close to her."

He was silent for a moment.

"Was it the same with her?" She asked. "Am I just Jamie 2.0?"

"Maddie," he finally burst out. "Maddie, no. Jamie and I had a completely different relationship."

"Did you ever kiss her?" She asked. She couldn't turn it off. She was trying, but she couldn't make herself stop.

"No," he began, and she stepped forward.

"I'm jealous but I have no right to be," she said honestly. "Which makes me even more jealous because I wish I had a reason."

He blinked at her.

"Chimney, I wish you were mine," she said, painfully honest now. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I can't ask you to be if you don't want to."

He stared for a moment. "Maddie, I need to explain something to you," he said. "When you touched me just now, it was like fireworks went off in my stomach. I don't feel like that with Jamie. I never did. There was some initial interest but that faded quickly and we were just friends. _Are_ just friends."

He stepped closer. "Maddie, you and I are friends but there is no _just_ there. I will never cross any lines you aren't ready for me to cross but if you ever give any signal that you're ready for this, I'm there."

She was the one staring now, jaw dropped. And then she stepped forward, a millimeter. "Can I- will you kiss me, Chimney?"

His mouth crooked into a smile, and he stepped forward, gently cupping her face in his hands. "I will kiss you today and I'll kiss you tomorrow, too, if you'll let me," he whispered.

Their lips touched and she felt like she could breathe for the first time since Buck had brought up Jamie.

She wound her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss, clinging tight to him.

"Maddie, can I just say," he said, pulling back. "You being jealous of me was the last thing I ever expected and it was kind of hot."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It was extremely hot," he amended and she burst out laughing, before he kissed her again and all laughter turned into a heated embrace.

She was ready, as he'd said. Ready for the next step. Ready to cross some lines.

She pressed her face into his shoulder, holding tight as they came back down to earth, both breathing hard.

She couldn't wait for more.


End file.
